¿Te parece esto un sueño?
by HelenLunne
Summary: Tres años habían pasado desde que Lord Voldemort fue derrotado. Aunque cada uno siguió con su vida, Hermione en el fondo no había olvidado aquel amor de colegio… Lemmon. HHr.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; bla, bla, bla.

**Summary: **Tres años habían pasado desde que Lord Voldemort fue derrotado. Aunque cada uno siguió con su vida, Hermione en el fondo no había olvidado aquel amor de colegio… Lemmon. HHr.

**Notas de Autor: **¡Hola gente! Este es mi primer fic, no sean crueles por favor… Sé que es un poco aburrido el principio (al fin y al cabo lo hice mientras estudiaba…) pero estoy segura que a ls fans de de esta singular pareja les gustará. O al menos… eso espero.

Va dedicado a la persona que me inspiró para escribir este fic, y luego a mi amiga Alia que me animó a que terminara de escribirlo.

Aquí se lo dejo :)

***¿Te parece esto un sueño?***

**Capítulo 1. "Como comenzó todo"**

Era verano, hacían tres años que Harry había derrotado al Señor Tenebroso, cada uno había hecho su vida y apenas sabían los unos de los otros.

Hermione había empezado a trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia como becaria en el Departamento contra el Uso Incorrecto de Objetos _Muggles_, no es que le gustara mucho el puesto, pero por algo tenía que empezar…

Ese año le dijeron que ya no podía seguir allí de becaria, aunque varios jefes de departamento se habían fijado en ella y vieron que no era mala trabajadora… Pero ella decidió tomarse unas vacaciones, despejarse, aclararse las ideas y luego decidir qué hacer con su vida.

Y así empezó a mirar ciudades europeas, y acabó decantándose por una ciudad española, Ferrol.

A pesar de que podía usar la Red Flu para trasladarse hacia allí, quería hacer sus vacaciones como una _muggle_ más. Así que se encaminó hacia Heathrow Airport para coger su vuelo hacia La Coruña.

Llegó allí a la noche, pero poco le importó, alquiló un coche y cogiendo la autopista llegó rápidamente a Ferrol, y un poco después al Hotel.

Empezó a hacer turismo no solo por la ciudad, sino también por pueblos de los alrededores.

Allí pasó un mes, hasta que llegó la hora de marcharse, de dejar aquella tierra tan bonita… pero le surgió un problema, los vuelos a Madrid quedaban cancelados hasta nuevo aviso, tenía que ir ella misma hasta allí y volar a Inglaterra (también es cierto que podía aparecerse o utilizar la Red Flu, pero quería ser una _muggle_ más, experimentar sus raíces)

Cuando consiguió un billete era dentro de dos semanas, así que se quedaba todos los días en la habitación. Pero un día decidió dar un paseo por las calles. No dejaba de fascinarla aquella distribución de calles tan perfecta aunque nunca lograba recordar el nombre, y eso que a ella le fascinaba la cultura antigua de los _muggles_, especialmente la griega.

Llegó hasta un parque, se sentó y se puso a pensar en ello una vez más, ya que no tenía cosa mejor que hacer… Hasta que sintió una voz que le dio esa respuesta que tanto tiempo buscaba.

– Disculpe mi descaro señorita, pero no se referirá a la "planta hipodámica", ¿no?

Esa voz… no podía ser él… aquel chico que había robado su corazón desde sus once años… no podía estar en aquella ciudad que no era conocida… Aun así se dio la vuelta y vio que su intuición le había fallado. Un señor de unos cincuenta años le miraba entre los cristales de sus gafas, que eran tan parecidas a las suyas…

– Eeeeh… sí, muchas gracias, hacía semanas que intentaba recordar el dichoso nombre…

– Oiga… la he visto a usted en alguna parte… estoy seguro…

– Lo dudo mucho, no soy del lugar –Hermione cada vez estaba confusa, esa voz era igual a la suya, pero no conocía a ese hombre de nada.

– Yo tampoco, de hecho yo estoy aquí de vacaciones, en realidad soy de un pueblo perdido de la periferia londinense.

– ¡Vaya! ¿Y qué le trae por aquí? Si quiere no tiene por qué contestarme, es solo curiosidad…

– Descuide, no me importa. Verá es que yo estaba enamorado de una chica, y me dijeron que se había venido de vacaciones a esta ciudad… Llevo un mes buscándola, y creo que estoy a punto de encontrarla… –al señor se le dibujó una sonrisa pícara y Hermione se asustó.

– Bueno… usted disculpe pero… yo me tengo que marchar… que se me está haciendo de noche…

– ¿De verdad te quieres marchar? ¿Después de tanto tiempo?

Hermione se quedó mirándolo durante un momento, los ojos castaños del señor que había visto apenas cinco minutos atrás eran ahora de un verde esmeralda brillante. SU verde esmeralda. Aun así sintió la necesidad de preguntar…

– Si tú eres quien yo creo que eres, ¿no deberías estar con tu esposa?

– Nos separamos, nunca la llegué a amar del todo.

No lo soportaba más, ella llevaba negándose que sintiera algo por él, pero al verlo ahora sin los efectos de la poción multijugos solo quería pegarse a él, besarlo, abrazarlo y nunca dejarle marchar… como en sus sueños.

– ¿Eres un sueño verdad? No eres real. No puedes ser real. Nadie sabe que estoy aquí.

– Las agencias aéreas sí.

¡Mierda! –pensó.

Se dio la vuelta con intención de irse, de alejarse de su alucinación y entonces él la agarró del brazo, la giró y la besó.

– ¿Te parece esto un sueño? Porque a mí me parece muy real.

Esta vez ella lo besó, pegándose a él, estremeciéndose ante cada caricia y de repente recordando que estaban sentados en un parque a la vista de todo el mundo.

– Vámonos al hotel –le dijo Hermione, con una voz ronca que no reconoció como suya.

Llegaron y se fueron a la habitación de Hermione. Después de colocar el letrerito de "_No molestar_" en la puerta y lanzar encantamientos para que no les molestaran ni les oyeran se miraron otra vez a los ojos.

– Mione… no sabes cuánto tiempo llevo soñando con este día.

– Creo que sí lo sé… o al menos… puedo imaginarlo…

Lo agarró del cuello y lo besó. Todavía besándose, se tiraron sobre la cama. Cuando se separaron Harry buscó en su mirada algo que dijera que parara, que no fuera a más, aunque una presión en su entrepierna le decía que no deseaba que lo dijera. Y ella tampoco, aun así fue vigilando sus reacciones.

Harry comenzó a masajear sus pechos por encima de la ropa, mientras ella cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la situación, al ver que no rechazaba el roce empezó a desabotonarle la blusa. Al ver ese sujetador blanco recogiendo sus pechos Harry empezó a dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. Se sentó sobre ella y la alzó haciendo que se levantara ella también. Con un ágil movimiento le soltó el cierre del sujetador y se lo quitó con rapidez junto con la blusa.

Hermione, excitada, volvió a capturar sus labios, tirando de él hacia la cama, pero él enseguida empezó a separarse sutilmente, besando su rostro, su cuello, bajando por su pecho y en ese momento agarró con su boca un pezón, mientras con una mano jugaba con el otro. Aquello hizo que Hermione arqueara un poco su espalda dejando escapar un débil gemido, que hizo que Harry perdiera el control.

Cambió de pezón y empezó a hacer lo mismo, los gemidos de Hermione lo volvían loco, apenas era consciente de nada, solo del dolor pulsante que sentía en la entrepierna.

Entonces, de repente, ella se giró colocándose encima de Harry.

– Ahora… me toca a mí –dijo con la voz un poco ronca.

Le quitó el cinturón y rápidamente le quito el pantalón, dejando a la vista el bóxer y la notable erección de Harry.

Empezó a masajear la zona por encima del bóxer, que hizo que Harry emitiera pequeños gemidos roncos.

– ¿Te gusta?

Harry hizo acopio de la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

– No, solo me muevo porque me hace ilusión, pues claro que aaaaaaah… sí…

– Así me gusta…

Si Harry hubiera sabido que Hermione reaccionaría así… quizá se habría atrevido antes a hablar con ella, ya que llevaba un mes a base de poción multijugos para verla, seguirla, rozarla al pasar y soñar con que algún día sería suya.

En ese momento, Harry la tiró sobre la cama. Agarró su falda y la bajó de un tirón, dejando entrever unas braguitas blancas de encaje.

– Ni que supieras que iba a pasar esto –gruñó.

Dejándole las bragas puestas metió la mano bajo su braga y comenzó a jugar con su clítoris. Hermione trató de evitar moverse, pero era tal la excitación a la que la llevaban los movimientos que acabo gimiendo a gritos.

– ¿Te gusta gatita loca?

– Y yo… que pensaba… que tú no sabías hacer naaaaaaaa… da…

– Me lo tomaré como un sí –y la besó de nuevo. En un beso desenfrenado, pasional, en el que los dos descargaron su frustración cumpliendo sus más internos deseos.

Hermione no pudo más y llegó al clímax con un grito.

– Ha… Harry…

Él la miró como nunca lo había hecho, en una mezcla de amor y deseo, y supo que no iba a quedar así. No iba a dejar que acabara así. Aprovechó el momento para quitarle las bragas y él quitarse el bóxer, y cuando ella bajó a la realidad vio a Harry mirándola fijamente.

– ¿Qué pasa, no me vas a dejar tranquila o qué?

– Sí, en cuanto yo llegue a tu altura.

– ¿A mi altura...?

Como un felino, Harry se acercó a Hermione y la besó una vez más, pero era un beso lleno de amor, y al separarse Harry le susurró lo que la hizo perder el control.

– Te amo, Hermione.

Ella, como respuesta, cruzó sus piernas sobre su espalda, impidiéndole marchar, y acercándolo a su cavidad húmeda, esperando complementarse con aquel miembro que se estaba poniendo morado de la excitación no liberada.

Y de una estocada la penetró, aunque su sorpresa fue al toparse con una resistencia. ¡Hermione era virgen!

– Mione… ¿por qué…?

– No es ni el momento ni el lugar –respondió ella con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo y, aguantándose el dolor movió la cadera, permitiendo una entrada más profunda.

– Mione… sé que te duele, déjame esto a mí…

Harry esperó a que ella se acostumbrara a su miembro, y entonces empezó a moverse suavemente, hasta que de repente y sin avisar, metió una estocada profunda que arrancó un grito de las entrañas de Hermione.

– ¿Por qué lo has hecho tan a lo bestia? ¿No ves que me… aaaaaaaah… duele?

– Pues no parece que no te importe mucho.

Cierto, Hermione no tardó en dejar de sentir dolor y empezar a sentirse llena. Una oleada de placer la hacía moverse por instinto, y gemir escandalosamente. Él siguió embistiéndola, con deseo, aunque también con cariño.

– Ha… Ha… Harry…, te… te… te amo…

Aunque no pudo más y llegó al clímax en ese momento.

– Haaaarry…

Él con dos estocadas más se vino dentro de ella.

– Mione…

Los dos se durmieron ahí mismo, desnudos, pegados el uno al otro…

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se despertó muy tarde, había tenido un sueño bastante caliente… "parecía tan real…" En ese momento se dio cuenta de su desnudez "¿me he desnudado dormi…? ¡Oh no!"

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño, había ocurrido realmente. Pero… ¿dónde estaba Harry? Se dio la vuelta frustrada en la cama y entonces reparó en una carta que estaba encima de la mesa de noche.

_Hermione:_

_Quiero que sepas que lo decía en serio, te amo como jamás amé a nadie, y creo que tú sientes lo mismo. Te amo desde el día que te vi por primera vez, te he visto crecer y a cada día que pasaba te amaba más y más. Pero siempre te vi como algo inalcanzable… y todavía te veo… porque en cuanto Ginny se entere de esto removerá cielo y tierra hasta verme muerto… Así que he decidido irme, escapar antes de que se entere (¿qué cómo se enterará? No lo sé, pero lo hará)._

_Harry_

Hermione no sabía si llorar de la emoción, o de la rabia que sentía al leer la carta, que había leído por lo menos diez veces. Si el problema era Ginny, ella se encargaría de solventarlo…

***¿Continuará?***

**N/A: **Bueno, creo que no ha quedado tan mal, si les ha gustado ya saben :)

Reviews, reviews, reviews ^^.


End file.
